Before and after
by GENluvSEDDIE
Summary: usuallybored's challenge!i'm a first timer on competing so hope you like it!  Summary: Sam finally gets owned by Freddie, Sam finally tells what she feels to Freddie!  One-shot! SeddieXoXo


Life was easy before I met him, before I loved him, before I wanted him…

"SAM! GIVE IT BACK!" I ran as fast as I could down to the living room in Carly's house.

"COME AND GET IT FREDLUMPS!" I held his phone up high while he chased me around the couch. I thought I was succeeding but in just a flash, Freddie got a hold of my wrist and pulled me close to him. My back crushed to his chest, while my hand was tightly griped by his strong hand.

"I said give it back." he demanded, I realized he was much tougher now. He looked at me straight in the eyes, as if he could see through me.

"Here! Gosh, no need to get all mad, Freddifer!" I huffed, I walked to the fridge to check if there's ham available. I took a handful of ham and walked to Freddie who was smiling idiotically on his phone.

"Who you texting with?" I slumped down on the couch, Freddie didn't bother looking at me.

"A girl I met at the beach last weekend, she wants to go meet up with me." he smiled while pushing buttons on his Pearphone.

"Really? You sure she's not from the mental hospital?" I joked, he looked at me with bored eyes. I heard Carly screaming at his brother something about air pollution, she was running down the stairs looking like she's in a hurry.

"Hey, Carly. Should I go on a date with this girl I just met?" from his question, he was trying to make Carly jealous. However, Carly didn't care one bit.

"Sure, Freddie. Whatever floats your boat!" an instant Carly was out of the door, I was rolling around the floor laughing at Freddie's pity face.

"Awwww! Carly didn't care about Frednub! Freddork is neglected! No one care about your imaginary date! Awww! Gonna cry now?" I mocked him but he didn't react until the end.

"I SWEAR TO GOD SHUT UP!" he exploded like a volcano; I jerked up and turned to him. He cornered me to the wall and stared at me with angry eyes, and suddenly he punched the wall. For the first time, Freddie was mad.

"Shut up, Puckett! Just shut up! do you know how irritating you are? You always get in my nerves! Do you know how much I hate you? The thought of your name makes me gag, the thought of you being around me makes me angry. You are a pest to me. do you know that?" he said it in a straight angry voice, I was not scared of him though but I was hurt… Hurt of what he just said, hurt of what he feels for me, and all I can do was put up a face that I didn't care of what he says even though I cared about all he says.

"I hate you Sam Puckett!" he looked at me, I didn't stood there looking dumb. I smirked at him, and crossed my arms around my chest.

"Wow, that sure is Original." I smirked and walked away, trying to hold my tears.

"You're unbelievable!" he then left the place with a loud bang of the door, I stopped my track and slid down the door. I couldn't hold the tears much longer, and just weep. However, I didn't remain crying instead I went to the back door and went somewhere to have peace. I end up near the harbor, holding a pack of beers in one hand. I drowned myself with the beer I had, before heading to Groovy Smoothie. I felt myself spinning but I tried my best to get to Groovy Smoothie without getting hurt, there I saw Freddie with a girl. Her curly blonde hair laid on her lower back, her short dress tried to reveal her sexy parts, I smirked at how they flirt with each other.

"Hey, Fredwierd! Here you are and whose this purty little thing, next to you" I swing left and right, feeling about woozy. I sounded very weird but I didn't care.

"Sam, were you drinking?" He looked suddenly worried, I smirked at him.

"No chiz! Why would I be swinging left and right suddenly? For a tech geek, you don't have common sense!" I looked at the girl next to her, I was stunned at what I saw. We looked very alike, her eyes were electric blue and her curls were as curly as mine. however, she dressed like a hooker, no offense. And the make up on her face made her look like a doll, but the features of her face really reminded of myself.

"Melanie?" I squinted my eyes, sure enough it was her except with the mole on her left cheek a size of Lewbert's wart.

"Sam? Not with the Melanie prank again." He came to but 'Melanie' came to me first, she helped me straighten up.

"Veronica, I'm sorry but I got to go bring my friend home." Freddie said, to the clone Sam with big mole on her face.

"It's alright!" her voice sounds like Melanie, Freddie went to help me but Melanie/Veronica stopped him.

"Freddie can you help me buy some bagel? I need to bring one home." Veronica said with her sweet voice, Freddie smiled at him and left. When Freddie was out of sight, Veronica looked at me sourly.

"You know Sam, you always ruin everything! Sam this, Sam that! You know though we're twins, Freddie seems to like you a lot, rather than liking the sweet nice Melanie!" she sneered at me, I laughed like an idiot.

"Mels, are you serious? Freddie doesn't like me, and by the way what's with the mole. If it's a disguise, it's not working!" I joked with her, but her face was still serious.

"Well, sure is! he likes you a lot, when I saw him at the beach he called your name. but when he saw the PIMPLE MARK on my face, he said he was sorry, he thought I was his beautiful girl! And when we met today, all he talks about was his blonde headed demon!" she gave me the 'WTF' look.

"Ha! That's a pimple mark? WOW!" I attempted to touch but she snapped on my hand.

"Look, Freddie and I have nothing going on. He said he hates me!" I turned to Melanie, who suddenly had another Melanie standing next to her.

"Sure, Sam. I'm your twin, I know what you feel for your dork! Now Sam, please don't play your "I-should-be-tough" look and stay with the "I'm just Sam" game and tell him you love him already. I might have won you with the academics and others but you sure won the love game." She placed down a chair and she gave me a smile before leaving. I smiled secretly at how Melanie cares for me, I didn't notice Freddie came by my side with a bag of bagel. He looked around, and when he couldn't find what he was looking for. He looked at me with the usual "what-did-you-do" look, he helped me up.

"What did you do to Veronica? Where is she?" he sound mad but I just shrugged it off.

"She needed to go!" I simply said, he shook his head as he led me out of Groovy Smoothie and we ended outside the fire escape, where everything started. He sat there watching me go crazy because I was drunk, I stood on the stairs and acted as a Wonder Woman.

"I'm Sam Puckett, I'm invincible!" I shouted to the night of Seattle, the stars shone perfectly on the cloudless sky.

"Sure, you are. Princess Puckett!" he laughed and suddenly I had an urge to laugh with him and I did, he stopped laughing and looked at me with a smile.

"You know Sam, if you're like this most of the time. I might actually be happy hanging with you!" he smiled at me, I felt my cheeks burning.

"Most of the time? Don't you want all the time" I sat on the stair and swing my feet back and forth.

"Well, it won't be fun if you don't bully me." he smiled shyly, I chuckled at his face.

"How about I stop bullying you and do something you might like?" I walked down the stairs and stood in front of him face to face.

"Like what?" he looked at me, he was challenging me so I can't back out now.

"Like this!" then I crushed my lips to his, I felt butterflies in my stomach, fireworks was my background and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hands lay on my waist and I knew he liked it! One point for Sam Puckett, the invincible.

"you liked it?" I smiled at him, he looked breathless.

"I loved it. But not as much as I love you." He said full with courage, I smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too." I whispered at him, we stared at the night sky together.

Life was easy before I met him, before I loved him, before I wanted him.

But life was much easier after I met him, still loving him and i already have him….


End file.
